A New Era
by TonyMcGee123
Summary: What my own NCIS season would be like. The team deal with murders, terrorist attacks, kidnappings and the shooting of one of their own across 24 episodes.
1. Episode Guide

**A/N: So this is something that I have been thinking of doing for a while now, but time has stopped me from doing it. Hopefully every episode will bedetailed and enjoyable for you all. feel free to say any improvements you have, as they would all help to make this story better.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own NCIS**

* * *

**An New Era **

**Episode Guide**

1 - Probie  
2 - Recruit  
3 - Heat  
4 - State Of Play  
5 - Alive And Buried  
6 - Involved  
7 - Connection  
8 - Up In Arms  
9 - Personal  
10 - Shotgun  
11 - King Pin  
12 - Run For Your Life  
13 - Witness  
14 - Tick  
15 - Tock  
16 - Cross Country  
17 - I, Abby Sciuto  
18 - Abby Sciuto and I  
19 - Homecoming  
20 - Reunion  
21 - Sniper  
22 - Headshot  
23 - Keep Your Friends Close  
24 - Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Probie**:  
After five marines are killed in a mass shooting at a restaurant, the MCRT is temporarily assigned a probationary agent who had a connection to one of the victims.

**Recruit**:  
Probationary Agent Harry Fuscoe joins the MCRT officially when a petty officer is found beaten to death outside a bar. Is it just a bar fight that went to far or is the petty officers death part of a more sinister plot?

**Heat:**  
An Admiral is found shot after he had given the NCIS team in LA sensitive information on a terrorist cell threataning an attack on the West Coast. Gibbs and the team travel to LA to assist but the case then takes a turn for the worse when the admiral's daughter goes missing

**State Of Play**:  
A Petty Officer is one of the three people killed when a car involved in an illegal race across the country loses control whilst driving through a busy neighbourhood. Gibbs works with Agent Fornell to find the driver and to put a stop to the race.

**Alive And Buried**: When Gibbs and his team are sent a video of a marine buried alive, they race against the clock to find him, and the one who did it to him, before it's too late.

**Involved**:  
When a marine and two other men in his unit are shot in his house the killing has all the trademarks of an Al Qaeda operative, Gibbs must find out which of the marines was involved with the operatives and stop a terrorist attack that will rock Washington to it's core.

**Connection**:  
Gibbs leaves DiNozzo in charge when he pays his dad a visit after his store is robbed. But is the teams latest case connected that robbery?

**Up In Arms**:  
Trent Kort returns when a shoot out leaves four people dead including the wife and child of a marine.

**Personal**:  
When McGee's sister Sarah is mugged at gunpoint, McGee sets his sets on getting revenge on the perpetrator, but the end results have devastating consequences.

**Shotgun**:  
A family is shot dead in a home invasion gone wrong, yet despite the all the mess at the crime scene there is next to no clues for the team to go on.

**King Pin**:  
An explosion at a bowling alley kills a group of marines celebrating there return from Afghanistan. Were there deaths random or were the marines the targets?

**Run For Your Life**:  
When Special Agent Harry Fuscoe disappears the team investigate by visiting his apartment, but when all they find is a body and the murder weapon with Fuscoe's fingerprints all over it, the team finds that the reason behind his disappearance is not what it seems.

**Witness**:  
Tony's father witnesses the murder of a petty officer, but the team is stunned when he identifies Palmer as the killer.

**Tick**:  
When a petty officer is found murdered alongside his wife the team uncovers a plot to blow up a naval vessel. But the clock is ticking.  
Part one of a two part episode

**Tock**:  
Two members of the team are put in serious danger when they board the ship that is the target of a deadly bomb. Can the other three agents find the location of the bomb and inform their colleagues before time runs out? Part two of a two part episode

**Cross Country**:  
When a Mossad agent is found dead in Washington just hours after an NCIS agent is found dead in Tel Aviv, NCIS and Mossad combine forces in a joint investigation that includes Ziva and McGee travelling to Israel.

**I, Abby Sciuto**:  
When Abby is the victim of a drive by shooting, the team vows to hunt down the shooter. But when Abby's condition in the hospital takes a turn for the worse, the rules start getting broken and badges left behind as Gibbs fixates on revenge.  
Part one of two part episode

**Abby Sciuto and I:**  
Gibbs is glued to Abby's bedside as the team fears the worse. But when temporary forensic scientist Michelle Brick uncovers a vital clue to the case, the actions from the team could end the careers of every one of them.

**Homecoming**:  
Jackson Gibbs is back in town for Christmas, but the mood of the team is at rock bottom following recent events.

**Reunion**:  
The fathers of Gibbs and DiNozzo meet for the first time when DiNozzo Sr arrives in town. But does his arrival have something to do with a robbery/murder at a jewellery store where a marine is shot dead.

**Sniper**:  
When a family of five is shot dead by a sniper, Gibbs fears that the elusive killer from the  
episode 'shotgun' is back. Can the team catch him this time?

**Headshot**:  
The killer nicknamed 'the spree killer' strikes again when a family is shot down outside a church. Is the pressure finally getting to Gibbs?

**Keep Your Friends Close**:  
The spree killer finally slips up when he fails on his attempt to kill Director Vance. However his attempt alone shows just how easily he can get to the agents.

**Keep Your Enemies Closer**:  
When the identity of the spree killer is revealed the whole of NCIS is shocked to the core. But in a gripping season finale, the team is under pressure to apprehend to killer before he rips the team itself apart. Will all the agents live through the day?


	2. 1-1 Probie - Part 1

**A/N: I have decided to break each episode down in to 3 chapters, so that it is easier to write and to read. This is chapter 1 for episode 1, enjoy. **

* * *

**Probie - Part 1**

The kitchen was loud as usual as chefs prepped, chopped and cooked meals for the customers. Those customers included five marines. The marines were engaged in a loud conversation across their circular table as they waited for their food, but their food never arrived. The double doors swung open as a man stepped through the doors wearing a balaclava. The man was carrying a sawn off shotgun that was pointed straight at the circular table in the middle of the room.  
Bang!  
Bang!  
Bang!  
Bang!  
Bang!

Five seconds later the man strolled out of the restaurant, nothing in his hands. Five dead marines behind him.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo strolled out of the elevator and headed towards the squad room that he had worked in for so long now. He slowed as he got nearer when he saw five people gathered round Gibbs' desk, one of whom he didn't recognise. As he approached he could hear the ongoing conversation.  
"Gibbs, this is Probationary Agent Harry Fuscoe. He is new here at NCIS and he's going to be temporarily assigned to your team for your ongoing case." Director Vance said to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
"We don't have any cases at the moment Leon" Gibbs replied.  
"That's where your wrong Gibbs." Vance said as he took the plasma controller of Special Agent Timothy McGee. "Last night five marines were shot by an unknown attacker at a restaurant downtown. " Vance pulled up the pictures of all five of the marines on the plasma behind Gibbs desk. "Witnesses said that the gunman shot at only the marines, and he didn't miss. Get down there and find out what the hell happened down there." Vance instructed.  
"We can do that without help, Director." Gibbs said, glaring at Agent Fuscoe.  
"Agent Fuscoe has a connection to one of the victims, his insight will be valuable in this case, so like it or not, he's your responsibility Gibbs."  
Gibbs sighed before saying. "Gear up! We're heading downtown." All the agents picked up their gear before heading out of the squad room and towards the elevator. As Gibbs walked past Fuscoe who was still standing in the squad room. "Come on then Fuscoe, you're in the sedan with me"  
"Good luck!" Vance shouted as they left the squad room.

* * *

Gibbs and Fuscoe drove to the scene in silence, at least most of the drive was in silence. As the pair got nearer the scene Fuscoe decided to break the silence.  
"Is it me Gibbs?"  
"What?" Gibbs replied.  
"Do you take an instinct dislike to every agent you meet or just me."  
"Well it depends" Gibbs said.  
"On what?" Fuscoe asked.  
"On whether they ask to many questions" Gibbs answered. Fuscoe looked at Gibbs for a moment and then laughed.  
"This should be an interesting case Gibbs, I think we gonna get on well" Fuscoe said.  
"Ill be the judge of that." Gibbs said. "Now, tell me about your connection to this case."  
"I used to be best friends with the brother of one of the marines, I met the marine a few teams and Director Vance thought I should be on this case." Fuscoe told Gibbs.  
"Used to be friends?" Gibbs questioned.  
Fuscoe sighed before answering. "He was killed last year, car accident."

* * *

Gibbs parked alongside the NCIS van and 2 police cars outside the small restaurant that had been cordoned off. Fuscoe followed Gibbs through the doors and in to the restaurant.  
"I hope you're not afraid of the sight of blood Fuscoe" Gibbs said. The scene was messy to say the least. All five marines head either been shot in the head or the chest. Two of them had been rendered almost unrecognisable. "Recognise any of them?" McGee said, approaching Fuscoe."  
"This one." Fuscoe said at the same time as pointing to the marine that was closest to the door. "Jerry Donaldson."  
"Boss!" Tony shouted, standing next to a different table adjacent to the one the marines had all been sat in.  
"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he approached his Senior Field Agent. As he got closer he saw a sawn off shotgun laying under the table.  
"Shotgun" Tony said.  
"Bag it" Gibbs said. Gibbs then turned and walked back to the bodies. "Time of death Duck?" Talking to the medical examiner Donald 'Ducky' Mallard.  
"Around 7 30 last night, just as the witnesses said. All of them died instantly." He replied, as he and and his assistant Jimmy Palmer prepared the bodies for the ride back to autopsy. As Gibbs walked away Ducky called after him. "Jethro!"  
Gibbs turned around. "What is it Duck?"  
"Who is our latest recruit?"  
"Agent Harry Fuscoe, working with us for this case."  
Ducky laughed before saying. "They're getting younger and younger aren't they."  
"Well" Gibbs said. "This is his first ever case."  
"Gibbs!" Ziva David shouted from outside the the restaurant. She was examining something. Gibbs headed outside alongside Agent McGee.  
"What is it Ziva?" Gibbs asked.  
"Looks like a memory stick" McGee said. "Could be the killers."  
Gibbs stared at it for a few seconds before shouting back inside the restaurant. "DiNozzo, stay here and bag everything with Fuscoe. We will meet you back at NCIS.

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva stood in front of the big plasma screen behind Gibbs' desk as they waited for McGee to play whatever was on the memory stick.  
"It's a video boss." McGee said from his computer. "Should be coming on to the screen now." The screen flashed and then a picture appeared on the screen. Six men were on the screen, they had formed a circle around a seventh man or was on his knees in the middle of the circle.  
"Those are the marines from the diner" Ziva said.  
"What are they doing? And who is the other man?" McGee half asked half said to himself. The video then showed all six men move in on the man in the middle. Then, suddenly, all six men started kicking the man in the middle. The kicks lasted for about a minute before the men backed away and walked off. Then the video ended.  
"Ziva" was Gibbs had to say.  
"Find where the video was taken on it." Ziva finished.  
"McGee" Gibbs said.  
"Find the identities of the sixth man and the man in the middle on it."  
"Good, and when you find those McGee, I want the connection between the man that was beaten and the marines. Have Tony help you. Ziva, when you find the location take Fuscoe with you and find out what the hell happened."


	3. 1-1 Probie - Part 2

**Probie - Part 2 of 3**

* * *

Tony and Fuscoe drove back from the restaurant soon after Gibbs, Ziva and McGee had left.  
"So, how long have you been an agent?" Fuscoe asked DiNozzo.  
"Nearly 10 years." Tony said. "I was in Baltimore PD before that."  
"Homicide?" Fuscoe asked.  
"Yep."  
"How long have you worked for Gibbs." Fuscoe asked.  
"Same time I have been at NCIS. Why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering, it's just, I get the impression that he's not the friendliest of bosses."  
Tony laughed. "Once you get to know him." Tony then paused. "He doesn't get any better." Both agents laughed.

* * *

Tony and Fuscoe walked back in to the squad room where Ziva and McGee were busy working at their desks.  
"Don't bother sitting down." Ziva said as Fuscoe walked past.  
"Me?" Fuscoe asked.  
"Yes. We are going to a bar that was a scene of a fight that the marines were involved in." Ziva explained.  
"The Lion's Den?" Fuscoe asked.  
Ziva looked at Fuscoe, confused. "How could you have possibly known that?"  
Fuscoe laughed before saying. "Well, the Director did say that I would have valuable insight "on the case."  
"Hmm." Ziva looked curiously at the new probationary agent. "Ill drive" She then said. As they walked off towards the elevator Tony shouted.

* * *

"Ziva! Don't kill him on his first day."  
"You know, it would be a lot better for the case if we made it to the bar in one piece." Fuscoe told Ziva as the sedan reached over 100 miles per hour. However, Ziva took no notice of the comment and instead asked.  
"So tell me, how did you know what bar the marines were at?"  
"When I was friends with Jerry's brother Nick, we would always stop by there so that Nick could get some money of Jerry. I went in a few times and every time it was always the same five men, sat around drinking." Fuscoe explained.  
"Are you still friends with the brother?" Ziva asked?  
"No, he died in a car accident last year. The other guy didn't even stop."  
" Did the police ever find him?"  
"The police had better things to do apparently, they stopped investigating after a few days when they had nothing to go on. It's one of the reasons I joined NCIS, so that I could help everyone who had been victim of a crime, not just ones victims of major crimes."  
Ziva looked at Fuscoe for a few seconds before saying. "That's nice Agent Fuscoe, your friend would be proud."

* * *

Gibbs walked through the squad room where he saw Tony and McGee working hard.  
"Hey boss." McGee said as Gibbs walked past.  
"What is it Tim?" Gibbs replied.  
"I managed to find out who the sixth man in the group was."  
"Who?" Gibbs asked. McGee stood up and pointed the controller at the plasma, Tony then followed and joined the two at the screen.  
"His name is Nick Donaldson, he is the brother of Jerry Donaldson, the victim Harry ID at the crime scene." Gibbs eyes narrowed as he registered the information given to him by McGee.  
"Problem boss?" Tony asked.  
"It doesn't make sense, Fuscoe told me that Jerry's brother died in a car crash last year. Why would he lie?"  
"Could be a different brother" Tony suggested. Both agents looked at McGee.  
"I checked Jerry Donaldson's record, he only has one brother, both parents died five years ago."  
Gibbs paused for a second to think before saying. "Where is Vance?"  
"I think he is in MTAC." Tony said. "Do you want me to get him?"  
"No, i will go to him" Gibbs said, as he walked past the agents and towards the stairs leading up to MTAC, only turning back to saw. "Find me the victim in that video McGee, I need to talk to him."

* * *

The busy chatter in MTAC was louder than normal. There was a live feed of an ongoing operation in the middle east on the screen, Director Vance was talking to someone in the front row of seats.  
"Mind if I interrupt." Gibbs said as he sat down the other side of Vance.  
"I will talk to you later, Agent Bowyer." Vance said before turning to Gibbs. "Hows the case going Gibbs?"  
"Foscoe and Ziva are following a lead now, but it's Foscoe we need to talk about."  
"How so?" Vance asked.  
"On the ride down to the scene he told me that his best friend was one of the victim's brother."  
"He told me the same, what's the problem."  
"Did he also tell you that his friend died in a car accident?"  
"Yes he did. What are you getting at Gibbs?"  
"Leon, I have evidence that proves that his friend is still alive."  
"What evidence."  
"A video that shows the five marines and the brother beating up a man outside a bar. The footage was taken less than two weeks ago."  
"And you are sure it's the same person?"  
"Positive"  
"Alright. When Fuscoe gets back we will both talk to him. But for now we have a man who killed five marines on the loose. That is our main priority. Find him Gibbs." Gibbs stood up and walked back up the stairs before saying to himself.  
"What if we already have."

* * *

Ziva and Fuscoe walked in to the bar, which at the early afternoon time, was fairly empty.  
They headed straight towards the bartender who was stood behind the bar talking to a customer.  
"Excuse me. Could we talk to you for a moment please" Ziva asked the bartender.  
"You can talk to me if you like." The customer said, looking at Ziva.  
Ziva laughed before taking out her ID. The man grunted and then slouched away.  
"You will have to excuse him, he has already had a few todau. I'm Max, Can I help you?" The bartender asked.  
"Yes. I am Special Agent Ziva David this is Agent Harry Fuscoe. Do you recognise any of these men?" Ziva asked as she displayed photos of all five of the marines.  
"Sure. That's Mike, Tom, Jason, John and Jerry. There regulars in here. Did they do something wrong?"  
"I don't know, did they?" Ziva said to the bartender.  
"Rumour going round is that they beat up this guy a couple of weeks ago. All I know is that they haven't been in since."  
"Do you know who the victim was?" Ziva asked.  
"No, but Brad might, he was working that day and was the one that told me about is out the back I will go get him."  
"Thank you." Ziva said. "Recognise him?" She asked Fuscoe.  
"No, but i've never ordered anything in here before so I would know any bartender." Fuscoe replied.  
"What about the man he was talking to, seen him before."  
"Yeah, he was in here once when I came in. But last time I am pretty sure he was talking to someone. That is all I remember about him, it was nearly a year ago."  
"Agents David, Fuscoe. This is Brad." The bartender said.  
"Hi." Brad said.  
"Hi. I was told by Max that you told him about these men having a fight a couple of weeks ago."  
"That's right. Except there was six of them, not five. The other one was younger than the others. They followed another customer outside and none of them came back. When I went out for a smoke an hour later there was blood everywhere."  
"Did you call the police?" Agent Fuscoe asked.  
"What's the point, they're not interested in bar fights they wouldn't have done anything about it."  
"Do you mind if we take a look?" Ziva asked.  
"Sure it's through that door at the back." Brad told them  
"Thank you." Fuscoe followed Ziva out the door and in to the alley.  
"Woah" Fuscoe said when he walked out.  
"That's a lot of blood." Ziva added. "Get pictures, i'll collect blood samples for Abby."  
"Whose Abby?" Fuscoe asked.  
"Our forensic scientist, I'm sure you will meet her soon enough."

* * *

The loud music blared out then speaker, spreading a ear blowing noise through the lab. Abby Sciuto was hard at work, the loud noise, along with a caf-pow, making her work even harder.  
"Abby!" Gibbs had to shout to even be heard. Abby turned around before turning off the music.  
"Hey Gibbs" Abby said.  
"Did you get a print of the memory thingy?" Gibbs asked, showing off his full technical knowledge."  
"It's a memory stick, and as a matter of fact I did. Whoever put it there tried to wipe it clean but I found a partial right on the end. I am running it through AFIS now."  
"Good, anything else?"  
"Well there wasn't really anything else to work with apart from the shotgun and the memory stick. And because the shotgun was wiped clean of prints and had no serial number on it that was a dead end. If I get a match on the prints I'll call you."  
"Alright Abs good job" Gibbs said before walking out.

* * *

Ziva and Fuscoe walked back towards the squad room, which was currently empty.  
"Harry, could you take the samples down to Abby, use that lift over there." Ziva instructed.  
"Sure." Fuscoe replied, walking back towards the elevator. When the elevator arrived at his floor the doors opened to reveal Director Vance stood there, alone. Fuscoe stepped in. "Director Vance" Fuscoe nodded at the Director, who nodded back. "What floor is the forensic lab?" He asked.  
"Don't worry, the elevator's already heading there." Vance said. After a short silent journey the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Fuscoe stepped oit but was immediately back inside again, followed by Gibbs. Gibbs pressed a button on the elevator but a few seconds later flicked the emergency switch, so that no one else could get in.

* * *

**A**/**N**: **not really much to except for hope you are enjoying it so far and please review. Than**ks.


	4. 1-1 Probie - Part 3

**A/N: so this is the last part of episode 1, I hope you enjoyed this episode. Please review what you liked and didn't like so that I can improve future episodes. Thank you.**

* * *

**Probie - Part Three Of Three **

"You lied to us Fuscoe!" Gibbs growled, backing Fuscoe in to the corner of the elevator.  
"When?" Fuscoe replied, seemingly unfazed by the whole situation.  
"Your friend, Nick Donaldson, is alive and he, along with his marine friends, beat a guy half to death at that bar they hang out in." Vance joined in.  
"Why did you lie to us?" Gibbs said.  
"Woah, woah, woah. I thought he was dead. I took a trip last year, get a break from everything. I get back a month later but I couldn't get hold of Nick. So I go to the bar, The Lion's Den to see if he is there. When I get there his brother tells me he died in a car accident while I was away and that I forget all about him. So instead of making accusations Gibbs, just ask." Fuscoe said. Gibbs was taken aback at the reply, most agents would quiver into the corner voluntarily if Gibbs was angry with them but Fusoce was seemingly not bothered. After a few seconds of registering the story that Fuscoe had said, Gibbs broke in to a smile and flicked the emergency stop button back off.  
"Don't take it personally Fuscoe, he does it to everyone." Vance said.  
"I'm not surprised to be honest Director." Fuscoe said, smiling. "But just one question." Fuscoe said as the elevator came to a stop.  
"What is it Agent Fuscoe?" Vance asked.  
"Do you always join in?" Fuscoe said, before walking out of the elevators.  
"Well Gibbs." The Director started. "At least we know that when your arrogance gets you killed, we will have a replacement."

* * *

Tony arrived in autopsy to find Ducky and Jimmy Palmer still busy examining one of the dead marines.  
"Got anything for me Ducky?" He asked as he stepped through the sliding double doors.  
"Ah Tony, i'm afraid that your timing is a little off. We still have one body to examine after this one." Ducky explained.  
"Anything interesting on the first three?"  
"We did find something that might be of interesting. Mr Palmer would you show Anthony, I will continue this one." Ducky said.  
"Certainly doctor." Palmer replied, always eager to impress his mentor and friend. Tony followed Palmer over to one of the bodies at the far end of the autopsy. "We found some bruising on all three of them. The swelling indicates that it happened around two weeks before they died. On closer look it looks like the bruises were caused from a fight. Also, the bruises show that it was the marines who were the attackers."  
"Yeah that sounds about right. Ziva found a video of all five marines attacking someone." At that moment Tony's phone rang. "What is it McGee?" Ten seconds later Tony put his phone back down.  
"Good news?" Ducky asked.  
"McGee just found our victim."

* * *

"NCIS open up!" Tony shouted through the door. A few seconds later the bolt slid off the chain and the door opened a few inches. Both Tony and Ziva showed their ID.  
"Im Agent DiNozzo this is my partner Agent David. We need to ask you a few questions." As a face appeared through the gap, both Tony and Ziva were shocked to see a face that was covered in cuts and bruises. All the man said was.  
"Come in." The man opened the door fully and Ziva and Tony followed him in to his house.  
"You are Richard Howard?" Ziva asked.  
"Yes. What did you want to know?" Richard asked.  
"Do you recognise any of these men?" Tony asked, displaying the same five photos that Ziva had shown the bartender at the Lions Den. Instantly, a look of fear appeared on Richard's face.  
"I saw on the news that they had been shot. That they had died?" Richard asked.  
"Yes that is right" Ziva answered.  
"Thank God." Richard muttered under his breath. Tony and Ziva exchanged looks.  
"They were the men that did this to you?" Tony asked, despite already knowing the answer.  
"Yes, I thought I was dead that night. Although there was definitely six of them."  
"Do you know why they did that to you?"  
Richard sighed before breaking in to an answer. "Last year I was walking home from a night out when I was hit by a speeding car. The car didn't stop. The police investigated for a few days but couldn't find out who the driver was. A week after the incident I get an envelope pushed through my door containing a hundred grand and a note saying to forget all about it." Richard paused for a breath before continuing. "However, despite the money I couldn't leave it alone and a few weeks ago I found out who had been driving the car. I confronted him at that bar." Tony interrupted.  
"The Lions Den?"  
"Yes. He denied everything and then walked off out the back door. I made the mistake of following him." Richard finished.  
"And that was when you were attacked?" Tony inquired.  
"Yes."  
"Excuse me Mr Howard. Is this your friend?" Ziva asked, showing the man a photo she had found.  
"No, that is my brother Max." Richard said. A minute later Ziva and Tony stepped out of the front door.  
"Thank you for your time Mr Howard. One last question before we go." Tony said.  
"Anything." Richard said.  
"Who was the driver."  
"His name was Nick, Nick Donaldson."

* * *

"Boss. It looks like Agent Fuscoe was telling the truth" McGee started as he entered the elevator behind Gibbs, just seconds after hanging up the phone call from Tony. "The victim was involved in a car accident with Nick Donaldson last year."  
"Involved?" Gibbs asked.  
"The victim was hit by a speeding car whilst crossing the road, the driver was Nick Donaldson. The brother, Jerry, paid off the victim to forget about it but he couldn't and after eventually finding out who was driving the car he confronted Nick at the bar, but he was baited in to the alley where he was beaten up by the marines. He was left to die."  
"Why didn't he?" Gibbs asked.  
"His brother is the bartender in that pub and found him when he didn't come back in to the bar. Tony wants to know whether they should bring the brother in."  
"There sure the victim didn't do it himself?"  
"Tony said that he could barely walk"  
"Alright, tell DiNozzo to bring the brother into interrogation."

* * *

"Max Howard" Gibbs said, entering interrogation room one.  
"What am I doing here Agent Gibbs?" Max Howard asked.  
"You are here because you killed the five marines." Gibbs growled.  
Howard was taken aback. "What are you talking about Agent Gibbs? I'm just a bartender." Gibbs put the pictures of the crime scene and of the marines in front of Howard.  
"These marines beat up your brother two weeks ago. You found him, them you found them and then you killed them."  
"I did not kill those marines Agent Gibbs, as much as I wanted them dead I did not kill them!" Max broke in to a shout, leaning over the table towards Gibbs.  
"Then who did?" Gibbs said angrily. "I can pin these murders on you Howard, you will go down for life."  
"I don't know."  
"Fine, have it your way. Have a nice life Howard." Gibbs said, heading for the door. A second before the door closed Howard said.  
"Ok wait! I know who killed them." Howard shouted at Gibbs, who headed back into interrogation.  
"Who?"  
"His name is George. He was at the bar when Richard was attacked."  
"And why would George risk his life for Richard?"  
"Because" Max paused. "Thats what brothers do." Gibbs registered this and then smiled.  
"So let me get this straight, George is willing to risk his life for Richard. But you are also willing to rat him out to save your arse. You really are a bastard." Gibbs said, before walking out and in to observation.  
"McGee, I need George Howard's address." Gibbs instructed.  
"Already got it boss."  
"Good. lets go."

* * *

"Talk about being lonely." DiNozzo said, staring at the house that seemed like it was the only thing in miles.  
"No annoying neighbours to worry about." Ziva chipped in. The team, arriving in two separate sedans, jumped out and headed towards the house.  
"Ziva, McGee. Take the back." Gibbs instructed.  
"On it." Both agents replied. Ziva and McGee got to the back yard a few seconds later. Ziva looked round the corner to check that it was clear. Instead she saw Nick Donaldson tied to a chair with Howard pointing a shotgun at his head.  
"Gibbs we found Howard. He has Nick. They're in the back yard."  
"We're on our way." Was Gibbs' reply.  
"You ready McGee?" Ziva asked.  
"Let's do it." A second later Ziva and McGee jumped out of their hiding spot.  
"Federal Agent!" Ziva shouted.  
"Drop the weapon" McGee shouted a second after. Unfortunately George Howard scampered round behind Nick Donaldson, taking cover behind his hostage at the same time as Gibbs, DiNozzo and Fuscoe sprinted out the back doors.  
"All of you stay back!" Howard shouted.  
"Just put the gun down George." Gibbs said calmly.  
"I can't do that Agent Gibbs, he tried to kill my brother."  
"I know, and he is going to go to prison for it, but only if you let him go."  
"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs but I cant let him go, and I can't let you take him either."  
Thats when it happened.  
Bang! Howard fired his shotgun, and the bullet was headed straight for Gibbs, but it never made it. Agent Fuscoe dived in front of Gibbs, blocking the deadly bullet. The four remaining agents all fired at Howard, none of them missed. Then they turned to the fallen agent.  
"Fuscoe!" Ziva shouted, rushing to him. She knelt down and looked at his face, his eyes shut.  
"Don't worry about me, I can survive anything." He muttered, his eyes reopening. "That's what a vest is for right." All the team smiled as Fuscoe sat back up as Tony and McGee untied Donaldson and then arrested him. As Fuscoe stood up he looked at Gibbs. "So, how did I do?"  
Gibbs smiled and said. "Let's just hope it doesn't become a regular occurrence."  
Before walking off. Fuscoe called after him.  
"Is that a job offer?" He asked.  
"You already had the job, think of it more as a promotion." Gibbs called back, before heading round the side of the house, leaving Fuscoe to stand there, staring in to thin air.


	5. 1-2 Recruit - Part 1

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, please keep them coming, I'm sure other writers will agree with me when I say that it really does motivate you to keep writing when you know others like what you are doing. Anyway, enjoy Episode 2. For those who didn't read the episode guide this is called Recruit, although I wrote that below anyway as well.**

* * *

**Recruit - Part One Of Three**

Charlie Gray downed the last half of his glass before realising that he was desperate for a cigarette. He asked the bartender for another pint before leaving his stool and heading through the door leading to the alley behind the bar. As he went out the door he pulled out his packet of cigarettes and his lighter. However, almost at the same time as the cigarette being lightened, Charlie Gray was grabbed from behind. He was spun around just in time to see a right fist smash in to his nose, instantly breaking it. But Gray wasn't going to give up without a fight. He smashed his knee up in to his attackers stomach, forcing his attacker to take a step back. Gray then grabbed his cigarette firmly in his hand and lunged at his attacker. The end of the cigarette caught his attacker right beneath the eye. Gray thought he had managed to fend off his attacker but just as tried to turn he was caught in the back of the neck by his attacker, making Gray crumple to the ground. Gray looked up just in time to see his attacker's right foot come crashing down on his neck, snapping it like a twig.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo came strolling out of the elevator with a big, child like grin on his face. A grin that could only mean one thing, and ex Mossad officer Ziva David picked up on it instantly.  
"I see you had a good weekend Tony." Ziva said as Tony walked in to the squad room.  
"Haha, and good morning to you to Ziva." Tony replied. "And yes, I did have a good weekend, a very good weekend."  
"Did you any chance share this weekend with a woman?" Ziva asked. "Or a man?"  
"Haha, very funny Ziva." At that moment, Tim McGee walked past the two, with the same grin on his face that Tony had had just seconds earlier  
"Morning all" He said to both Ziva and Tony who, as McGee walked to his desk, exchanged looks.  
"It looks like Timmy had a good weekend too, what do you think Ziva?" Tony said to his colleague, loud enough for McGee to hear.  
"I think Tony, that he might of had a better weekend than you."  
"Ha, don't be silly Ziva. I know what that expression means for McGee"  
"And what is that Tony?" McGee butted in.  
"This weekend, you finished writing a new book" Tony finished.  
"Very funny Tony, but, to me it seems like you might be a little bit jealous." McGee said.  
Tony put on a shocked face before answering. "Me? Jealous of you. Don't be ridiculous McGee."  
"Alright Tony, if you say so. Ziva, do you know where Gibbs is?" McGee asked, turning serious and ending the conversation with Tony.  
"I believe he is with Agent Fuscoe in Vance's office." Ziva said. All three agents looked up at the closed door at the end of the balcony.

* * *

"Well Gibbs, all the paperwork is done, I'm pleased to announce that Agent Fuscoe is now a member of your team." Vance said, looking at both agents.  
"Thank you Director." Fuscoe said. "I just hope taking a shotgun bullet to the chest isn't an everyday occurrence."  
Vance laughed. "I can assure that it's not. Is it Agent Gibbs?"  
"Ha, I'm not making any promises, especially now that we have a new case."  
"Well then why are you still standing here?" Vance said, dismissing the two agents. Fuscoe headed for the door and left, but just before Gibbs was about to do the same, Vance called after him. "Gibbs!" Gibbs turned to face Vance. "Make sure it isn't a regular occurrence."  
"He'll be fine Leon." Gibbs replied before walking out. Gibbs walked through the Director's assistant's office and through the door that led on to the balcony. Seeing his team chatting in the squad room he lent of the balcony and shouted.  
"DiNozzo! Gas the truck. McGee! Call Ducky. We have a dead petty officer in Georgetown."  
"On it boss!" Came the instinctive replies from his agents.

* * *

The crime scene, despite it being almost mid-day was poorly lit. There were no street lights down alley and the dark clouds above made light sources few and far between.  
"DiNozzo! Bag and Tag. Ziva! Sketches. Fuscoe! Photo's. McGee! Let's ID this guy." Gibbs instructed his agents. Gibbs headed straight for the body where Ducky and Palmer were hard at work.  
"Got anything yet Duck?" Gibbs asked.  
"Cause of death was almost certainly a broken neck, although the broken nose didn't help either. Probably caused by someone stamping hard right on the bone of our poor officer." Ducky explained. "And the time of death" Ducky started as he stuck a liver probe in to the dead petty officer. "Was between 11:00 to 12:00 last night." Ducky concluded.  
"Thanks Duck, anything else?" Gibbs checked.  
"I'm afraid not until we get him back to the Navy Yard. Mr Palmer could you hold our officer's hand up for Agent McGee please."  
"Yes Doctor" Palmer replied as he lifted Charlie Grau's hand up so that McGee could scan his fingerprints. After a few seconds he got a hit.  
"Petty Officer Charlie Gray, stationed at the Pentagon." McGee told Gibbs.  
"As what?"  
"Classified" McGee replied. A second later Tony called from across the alley.  
"Hey boss, found something" McGee and Gibbs headed over to Tony, who was examining the wall.  
"What is it DiNozzo?"  
"Looks like the fight started here." Tony said, pointing at a huge blood pool on the ground and blood splatter on the wall. Then at the blood drops leading to the body.  
"Alright, get Fuscoe to take some pictures then I want you and McGee to take a look at this guy's house."  
"On it boss"

* * *

"So McGee, tell me more about your weekend." Tony said as they headed up the long driveway to Charlie Gray's house.  
"So Tony, but it's need to know and, you don't." McGee replied. However, instead of replying with a comeback, all Tony said was.  
"Door." McGee looked, the door was slightly ajar, and it had been forced open. The agents took out their weapons and took cover at the door.  
"You ready?" Tony asked.  
"Three, Two, One" Both McGee and Tony burst through the door.  
"Federal Agents!" Tony shouted as the two made there way strategically through the house.  
"Clear!" McGee shouted as he headed to the living room.  
"Same here McGee." Tony said, standing in front of a living room that looked like a bomb had gone off on it.  
"Woah. I guess someone was looking for something." McGee said.  
"It looks like the petty officer had some secrets of his own.


	6. 1-2 Recruit - Part 2

**A/N: Not much to say today, except antother plea for reviews. Even if it's just 'Enjoying it so far.' Thanks and hope you enjoy part two of episode two, Recruit.**

* * *

**Recruit - Part Two of Three**

"Me and McGee have been over the whole place from top to bottom boss" DiNozzo explained, on the phone to Gibbs as they headed out the front door of Charlie Gray's house. "I guess whatever he person was looking for they found it." He finished.  
"Alright DiNozzo, meet us back at the Navy Yard." Gibbs replied.  
"On our way boss." Tony said before ending the call.

* * *

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted, trying to make himself heard over the blaring music coming out of the large speaker.  
"Hey Gibbs!" Abby replied at the same time as turning off the music.  
"What have you got?" Gibbs asked.  
"A lot of tattoos." Was the reply. Gibbs sighed before saying.  
"About the case Abby."  
"Right, sorry. There wasn't really much of note, the blood on the wall matched Petty Officer Gray's as did all the blood on the ground. However, I did manage to find something on this." Abby held up the cigarette Agent Fuscoe had found at the scene.  
"I found traces of DNA on the butt that were not a match to petty officer Gray. But Gray's fingerprint was also on it. So I guess it is what he used to defend himself. If you find me a sample, I can tell you whether or not someone was at the crime scene at the time of the murder. And if they were at the crime scene, then they were probably-"  
"The killer." Gibbs interrupted. "Thanks Abs." He said before planting a Caf-Pow on her desk and heading for the door. "Oh and Abby"  
"Yeah Gibbs."  
"I like your new tattoo."  
"How did you-" But Gibbs was gone.

* * *

"Ziva, what have you got?" Gibbs asked as he walked in to the squad room. Ziva instinctively got up and headed for the plasma behind Gibbs' desk. She was joined by Agent Fuscoe, whose desk had been moved around so that it was facing the squad room and the wall had separated the desk from the squad room had been removed. Ziva brought up Charlie Gray's record before speaking.  
"Petty Officer Gray was stationed at the Pentagon where he was working on a classified op, I tried contacting his commanding officer but I keep getting brick walled." This made Fuscoe look at Ziva, a look of confusion on his face.  
"I think you mean-" But before he could finish, he was interrupted by Gibbs.  
"Carry on Ziva"  
"Apparently my top level security clearance isn't high enough for them. I also found that the rest of his family were killed in a house fire when he was fourteen, he was out when the fire broke."  
"Murder or accident" Gibbs asked.  
"It was ruled an accident. Gray also has a wife but no kids."  
"Alright. Fuscoe you have anything."  
"Yeah, I found something interesting while I was going through his military record. Last month, petty officer Gray and another member of his unit were given a warning after their commanding officer had to break up a fight between them."  
"Who did he fight?" Gibbs asked.  
Fuscoe checked his notes. "It was a petty officer Richard Morgan."  
"Ok, so at the moment he is our suspect and therefore our priority. Fuscoe, when DiNozzo gets back I want you and him to find Morgan and bring him in, have DiNozzo interrogate him. Ziva, you take the wife. I'll handle the commanding officer." Gibbs instructed as he headed out the squad room and towards the stairs leading up to the balcony. "And have McGee dig up everything he can on Gray." He shouted down at his two agents.

* * *

The door opened a few seconds after Ziva had finished knocking. A young woman answered.  
"Lauren Gray?"  
"Yes"  
Hello, I am Special Agent Ziva David. NCIS. Can I ask you some questions about your husband?"  
"I guess" The woman replied, fighting back the tears. "Come in"  
"Thank you" Ziva followed the woman through the door and in to the living room, where she sat down on a chair opposite the woman.  
"What is it you wanted to know Agent David?" The woman asked.  
"Did you notice any changes in your husbands behaviour recently?"  
"You could say that, Charlie and me have been very distant from each other recently, he seems more focussed on his job that his home life. It started when he took the job at the Pentagon, about a year ago, he became almost obsessed with his job."  
"Did you know what he did at the Pentagon?"  
"I hardly knew anything about my husbands job, just that it was at the Pentagon. I didn't know any of his colleagues, what he was doing or anything like that, so i'm afraid I can't be much help."  
"No, you have been a lot of help Mrs Gray. Thank you for your time." Ziva said as she got up and headed for the door. Just before she got there she turned around and said. "I'm sorry for you loss."  
"Thank you Agent David, I hope you catch whoever did this." Mrs Gray replied as Ziva headed out the door. As soon as Ziva heard the door close she opened out her phone.  
"Gibbs, I just spoke to the wife, she is definitely hiding something."

* * *

"Commander Fielding." Gibbs said as Charlie Gray's Commanding Officer appeared on the large MTAC screen in front of him.  
"Agent Gibbs" Was the reply.  
"I hear that you wouldn't let one of my agents have access to petty officer Gray's current op."  
"That's right, this op is way above NCIS' security level."  
"But it could also be the reason your officer was killed."  
"That's I risk I have to take Agent Gibbs'. I may not want to but, until this op is finished I can't release that file to you."  
"Any idea when that will be?"  
"The op is scheduled to finish within the next two months"  
"I can't wait that long Commander."  
"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, but unless I get orders from higher up in the food chain, that file is not going to be released."  
"Fine, expect a phone call from SecNav himself within the next hour."  
"I'll look forward to it Agent Gibbs" At that moment, the screen went black. Gibbs turned to the two technicians.  
"Have either of you two seen the director?"

* * *

"So, petty officer. I see you and officer Gray had a few differences." Tony said, sitting across from the petty officer who had offered no fight when Tony and Fuscoe picked him up, although the broken rib would have made it hard run.  
"We had one argument, that's all Agent DiNozzo." Petty Officer Richard Morgan replied, as he took a sip of water.  
"What was it about?"  
"Gray owed me some money that's all. It wasn't even a lot."  
"So why do you have a broken rib?"  
"Gray got mad that I kept asking him about it and started attacking me, that's all. I swear I didn't kill him."  
"It's funny, they all say that."  
"Well I'm telling the truth"  
"Yeah, they all say that to. Wait here I'll be back later." Tony said, leaving interrogation.

* * *

"What did you get from Morgan?" Gibbs asked.  
"Apparently Gray owed him some money, that's what the fight was about but Morgan swears he didn't kill him." Tony said as he entered the squad room and sat down at his desk, closely followed by Fuscoe.  
"Yeah, they all say that."  
"Well we will find out soon, I sent a cup with Morgan's DNA on it to Abby, she is comparing it to the DNA found on the cigarette as we speak" Tony said as McGee looked up from his computer. "I just found something in Gray's phone records, he was calling the same number two or three times a day." "Whose?" Gibbs asked. "Jennifer Morgan, Richard Morgan's wife. I think they were having an affair. "Well it looks like we have motive tied down in a nice little bow" Tony said. "And Morgan looked like a strong guy, possible stronger than Gray. So there's the opportunity."

"And now we just need some evidence" Gibbs said as Tony's phone rang.  
"This might be just what we need" Tony said as he picked up the phone. A few seconds later he put it down.  
"What did she say?" McGee asked.  
"Richard Morgan is not the killer."


	7. 1-2 Recruit - Part 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but after a week of exams I can concentrate on this again. This is the last part of episode 2, Recruit. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Recruit**

**Part 3 out of 3**

"What do you mean, he isn't the killer?" McGee said.  
"The DNA didn't match McGee, unless there were two attackers, the guy downstairs isn't the right one." Tony replied.  
"So we're back to cube one" Ziva said, getting her English confused again.  
"It's square one Ziva" Tony said.  
"And I don't think we are." McGee interrupted.  
"What have you got McGee?" Gibbs asked. McGee got up and pointed the controller at the screen behind Gibbs' desk.  
"I just found an offshore account in our victim's name." McGee started. "It contains two hundred and fifty thousand pounds."  
"Wow, McSmartyPants is really on a roll today" Tony joked, earning a head slap from Gibbs.  
"How does a petty officer get a quarter of a million pounds?" Fuscoe asked.  
"Hah, certainly not on a marine salary." Tony replied, getting him a glare off Gibbs.  
"Do you want to be fired DiNozzo?"  
"Sorry boss."  
"Could be inheritance" Ziva said.  
"Unlikely, his parents were poor." McGee said.  
"Ok, maybe he won the lottery." She replied back.  
"Or maybe, he was selling details of the classified op that we aren't allowed access to." Tony butted in.  
"Could also be motive, if the wife found out that he was keeping that kind of money from her." Fuscoe said.  
"Or she was going to get that money if Gray was to die." The four agents threw theory's across the squad room back and fourth for another few seconds before,  
"Hey!" Gibbs shouted. "Have any of you remembered the most important thing about a case? Have any of you got any evidence, because unless you have you shouldn't be here. Ziva and Fuscoe, go talk to the wife. McGee and DiNozzo, take the CO, try and get details of that op. I'll talk to Vance see if I can get it from here." Gibbs instructed his team. As they left he shouted, "And don't come back with nothing."

"Mrs Gray. This is my partner Special Agent Fuscoe, we just have a few more questions regarding your husband." Ziva said, as Lauren Gray opened the door.  
"Sure, come on in." The two agents followed her in to the living room.  
"What is it you want to know now, do you have a lead on the killer?" She asked.  
"One of our agents found an offshore account under your husband's name. Did you know anything about it?"  
Lauren Gray looked shocked. "No, I..I didn't know anything about it." She stuttered. "How much was in it?"  
"Two hundred and fifty thousand pounds, do you have any idea how he might have got it?" Ziva said.  
"No, I didn't know he did."  
"Did you your husband was having an affair?" Fuscoe butted in. This question got shocked faces from both Mrs Gray and Ziva, although for different reasons.  
"Excuse me, Agent Fuscoe?" Mrs Gray replied.  
"Your husband was having an affair, did you know?" Fuscoe said bluntly.  
"How dare you come in to my house and make accusations like that! My husband was a good man." Mrs Gray shouted.  
Fuscoe smiled. "So you did know then."  
"Get out of my house. Both of you!" Mrs Gray stood up and ushered both agents towards the front door, once they were out and the door was shut Ziva turned to her partner.  
"What are you doing, do you want to personally ruin this case Agent Fuscoe."  
"Ruin it? We just found out that she knew about the affair."  
"How?"  
"Because whenever someone says that their husband or wife is a good person, it always means that they know they're not."  
"And you know this how?"  
"It's just something I've picked up on over the years." Fuscoe explained before walking away from Ziva and towards the path. Ziva stared after him, not being able to shake the thought of how much Agent Fuscoe resembled Gibbs.

"What you got for me Duck?" Gibbs said as he entered through the Autopsy doors.  
"Unfortunately, this victim has been very secretive." Ducky said as Gibbs approached the autopsy table.  
"So you have nothing?"  
"Have I ever had nothing for you Jethro? Actually, don't answer that. Based on the position of the wounds and bruises that are on our victim's body, I can confirm that our attacker is left handed." Ducky looked at Gibbs, a look that told that was all he had.  
Gibbs sighed. "Well, at least you have more than my four agents."

"Commander Fielding, I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, this is my partner Special Agent McGee." Tony said as he approached Jake Fielding, Charlie Gray and Richard Morgan's CO.  
"You are here about the op that Gray was working?"  
"We are, and I think that you know that without it this case will never be solved. Do you want that, Commander Fielding?"  
"Of course not, although if that is what it takes to stop years of planning and more men being put in danger then that is what it takes."  
"NCIS doesn't leak information commander, the only people who will see it will be the agents working the case."  
"I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo, but this op could bring down a very dangerous terrorist cell, and, as bad as this may sound, that is more important than solving this case. When this op is finished, you can have the details. I have already told this to Special Agent Gibbs."  
"So there is no chance of you giving us anything?" McGee asked.  
"I'm sorry Agent McGee, but classified is classified."  
"Don't worry about it Commander Fielding. Thank you for your time." DiNozzo smiled and followed McGee out of the room, and the building, with nothing to show for their time.

"DiNozzo, McGee what did you get?" Gibbs asked as they walked in to the squad room.  
"Nothing physical, but we do have an idea." Tony replied.  
"What is it?"  
"Well yet again we were stonewalled by the CO, but McGee thinks that he could hack in to the pentagon to find the details."  
"You can do that McGee?"  
"I can, just not legally."  
Gibbs thought for a second. "If you don't get caught, nobody will know"  
"I won't get caught."  
"Then get going."  
"Did you speak to Vance." Tony asked, as McGee got started.  
"He's in Los Angeles, assisting on an ongoing case over there, although he neglected to tell me that."  
"Ok, I'm in" McGee shouted.  
"Wow, you really are on fire today McGee, what did you have for breakfast this morning." DiNozzo asked.  
"It wasn't what I had this morning Tony, let's just say I had a good night last night."  
"You Didn't?" DiNozzo exclaimed.  
"I did." McGee grinned. "And we're meeting up again tonight"  
"Really, well I might see you around McLoverBoy, because I have a date tonight as-" The conversation was abruptly ended as both agents received head slaps from Gibbs.  
"Do you two both want to be fired, because I will unless you have got details of this op McGee."  
"Right, sorry boss. After accessing the Pentagon records, it looks like the last op Gray was working on was classified, only a small number of people had information on it."  
"What's the op?"  
"Charlie Gray was working undercover alongside two other men in his unit as part of a gun smuggling cell that were importing guns from overseas to America. It looks like he was the one that handled the guns once they reached Washington. Hang on, this is strange."  
"What is it?" Gibbs asked.  
"According to the records on here, for the last through shipments that Gray was passing on to another undercover marine, he passed on a few less guns than he was given. 2 or 3 less were passed on every time."  
"Who else was in contact with those guns when Gray had them?" Gibbs asked.  
"Only one other person, Commander Fielding." Gibbs thought for a moment after hearing the news.'  
"DiNozzo, have Ziva and Fuscoe meet us at the Pentagon."

"There's Commander Gray." Tony said as all five agents walked through the large working area.  
"Would you look at that, he's left handed. Just like the killer." Gibbs added. "Commander Fielding, could we talk, privately.  
"I've told you and your agents, I can't reveal any details about the op."  
"We are not here for the op, Commander Fielding. We are here for your DNA." McGee said, holding up a warrant.  
"Excuse me?"  
"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Commander. Come with us willingly and save yourself some embarrassment. We know you killed Charlie Gray." Zvia said.  
"And why on earth would I have done that."  
"Because he was blackmailing you." Agent Fuscoe said.  
"About what."  
"About the guns that you were stealing from the op, you know the classified one you can't tell us about."  
"How did you find out?"  
"Was that a confession, did that sound like a confession to you McGee?" DiNozzo said.  
"It sure did."  
"No, I meant about the op." Fielding objected.  
"It doesn't matter, what matters is that when we get to NCIS we are going to test your DNA against the DNA found at the crime scene and then when it matches you are going to go to jail for a very long time. Or you could just save us the time and admit it."  
The defeated look on the face of the commander said it all. Tony came up behind him and cuffed his hand before reading him his rights. He led the commander out, followed by the rest of his team. Except Gibbs, who stayed to take a phone call.  
"Hello, Director.  
"Gibbs I need your help, when can you and your team get to Los Angeles."

Tony walked down the busy street, eagerly anticipating the night to come. His date was very good looking, and after the successful case he was looking forward to his reward, especially as he was going to Los Angeles tomorrow. He walked in to the posh restaurant and stood behind another man queuing to get in. When the man turned around Tony was shocked.  
"McGee?"  
"Tony? What are you doing here?"  
Tony thought about the situation for a second. "Blonde, 5'2, English?" Tony said, describing his date.  
All McGee could do was nod.

* * *

**Next Episode - Swimming With The Fishes**


	8. 1-3 Heat - Part 1

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews so far, I really appreciate it. Two answer a couple of questions that guests asked in the reviews section. I am currently using the notes app on my ipad to write up reviews, as I haven't looked in to getting word on it yet. In answer to question 2 at the end of the episode Recruit, Tony mentions about matching the DNA on the cigarette, but I just didn't right in them actually doing it as I wanted to finish the episode with Gibbs talking about Los Angeles. Again, thank you for your reviews and I hope this answers both questions. Also, I have swapped the episode guide around a bit, moving this episode to 3 from 5 andchanging another episode completely and that is now going to be episode 5.**

* * *

**Episode 3**

**Heat**

**Part One Out Of Three**

How much more running did he have to do? He looked back, the man who was tailing him was still on his tail. He swooped round the corner of another alley, then another before ducking through to another alley. He looked back, stumbled, before seeing his tail come round the corner. He turned, nearly losing his footing but managing to regain fall speed. However, this speed wouldn't matter, because the next alley that he turned in to was a dead end, and by the time that he realised that, it was too late to turn back. He turned to face his tail, who was walking now, edging closer to him, who was in turn edging back. But, seconds later, his back slammed against the wall, allowing his tail to get closer. He cowered against the wall, trying to shield himself. But his arms and hands were no match for a bullet as his tail pulled out a pistol, aimed towards him and fired, killing him instantly. Seconds later, the killer was gone. Thirty seconds later, two pairs of footsteps sprinted furiously in to the alley.

They got closer but there was nothing they could do. He was dead. And there was nothing that either NCIS Special Agent G Callen or NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna could do about it.

"Ahh, the sweet smell of Los Angeles" Tony DiNozzo exclaimed as the five agents headed off the navy carrier that had flown them across the country from Washington to Los Angeles.  
"It doesn't smell any different to Washington." Ziva replied.  
"You wouldn't get it Ziva."  
"I've never been to Los Angeles" Fuscoe said.  
"How can you have never been to LA?" Tony asked. The three of them continued there conversation as McGee turned to Gibbs.  
"Are the team still based at that rundown back street building?" McGee asked Gibbs.  
"No, they have found a nice little place on a quiet neighbourhood instead. " Gibbs replied, leaving a confused look on the other four agents.

"Boss are you sure this is it?" Tony asked, as Gibbs pulled up at the driveway of a large, yet unattended to building.  
"Just wait until you get inside DiNozzo" All five agents got out of the car and followed Gibbs through the large double doors. Inside was totally different to the outside, there were people everywhere, all busy doing something. Tony, Fuscoe and Ziva didn't recognise the short haired man who approached Gibbs, smiling.  
"Gibbs, I see you got here in one piece, getting up the stairs to the plane was ok for you?" Agent Callen said, grinning.  
"I was expecting to have to go see you at the hospital, but I see you haven't been shot today, yet." Gibbs fired back.  
"Agent McGee, nice to see you again." Callen said to McGee, before turning to Tony , Fuscoe and Ziva. "And you must be Agent DiNozzo, Agent Fuscoe and Agent David. I am Agent Callen."  
"Nice to meet you Agent Callen." All three agents replied back before Callen leaned towards Ziva and whispered.  
"I recommend you stay well away from Agent Deeks, If you can."  
"Why?"

Special Agent Marty Deeks and Special Agent Kensi Blye were sat at there desks, waiting for the team from Washington to arrive.  
"So, have you met any of these people coming from Washington?" Deeks asked.  
"Only two of them, Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee, I have not met the others. Why?"  
Kensi replied.  
"I have heard rumours about them, I was wondering if they were true."  
"And what rumours might they be?"  
"Well, one rumour was that one of there agents was, how do I put this so it doesn't offend you? Let's say that one of their agents is pretty hot." Deeks said, smiling innocently at Kensi.  
"Your such a pig Deeks, how I've lasted a whole year of you I have no idea. Do you have any other rumours you would like to share?"  
"There was another one actually, Apparently, Agent Gibbs is almost as bad Hetty." Deeks said. At that moment Hetty Lange walked in to the room.  
"Trust me Mr Deeks, he is a lot worse." Hetty said, catching Deeks by surprise.  
"Somehow I doubt that." Deeks replied.  
"Well whether you believe it or not Mr Deeks, your guests are here, so go and make them feel welcome before you get on Agent Gibbs bad side, he isn't as generous as me." Hetty said, before walking away again, before turning back and looking at Kensi.  
"Oh and Miss Blye."  
"Yes Hetty?"  
"Try to stay away from Agent DiNozzo"  
"Why?"

"Gibbs!" The voice echoed through the room. The owner of that voice was Leon Vance, who was stood at the balcony over looking the six agents that were stood below him. "Up here now, all of you." Gibbs looked up at Leon as he disappeared in to the OSP centre.  
"Wow, what did you do to piss him off Callen."  
"You don't want to know."  
"Why do I get the feeling I am about to find out anyway?" The two agents headed towards the stairs, followed by the four other agents from Washington. As they walked past the squad room they were joined by Deeks and Kensi.  
"Agent McGee, nice to see you again." Kensi said to McGee.  
"Agent Blye, you too." McGee replied.  
"Get in there probie" Tony whispered to McGee, getting a dirty look of Ziva.  
"You must be Agent DiNozzo then." Kensi said, looking at Tony.  
"How did you know, you didn't see me on the herpes website did you, because I promise you it wasn't true." Tony said, panicking.  
Kensi laughed. "No Agent DiNozzo, I did not see you on the herpes website. So that means that you must be Agent David and Agent Fuscoe." Kensi said, looking at Ziva and Harry. "I am Kensi this is Deeks."  
"Please, call me Ziva"  
"Oh I will" Deeks replied, smiling at the Israeli, getting a dirty look of Kensi. The team finished introductions before heading towards the OSP centre. Inside were four more people who they were yet to meet.  
"Great, more names." Fuscoe whispered to McGee. They all gathered around a table, as Leon Vance began to speak.  
"Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, David and Fuscoe. This is Eric Beale, Nate Getz, Sam Hanna and Hetty Lange." Eric, Nate and Sam all nodded at the agents, who did the same back. "I would appreciate if we could do formal introductions later." Vance started. "The reason I have brought you five across to Los Angeles is because of a case that Agent Callen's team have been running for the last month" Eric put the picture of a marine on the large screen. "This is Joseph Perreira, stationed at Washington until a month ago, where he took a weeks leave to visit family. Three days later he turned up here in Los Angeles. He went in to a police station and told an officer that he had information on a terrorist attack here in Los Angeles. He was passed onto us. He said that he had proof that two marines in his unit were part of a terrorist group that were planning a bomb attack here in Los Angeles." Eric put another two pictures on the screen. "These are the two marines who Perreira identified as being part of the group. James Henderson and David Johnson, both currently on leave for a week."  
"I still don't see why we are needed here Director. We already have a team capable of stopping this threat here in Los Angeles."  
"Yes we do Gibbs, but I would rather have nine agents working this than four, and since the three marines are from Washington, me and Hetty made the decision to bring you down here after you finished the case you working on. And congratulations by the way for catching Fielding before he used those weapons against us." Vance replied.  
"And where is Perreira now?" Tony asked.  
"In the morgue" Sam Hanna said. "He was shot and killed four days ago."


	9. 1-3 Heat - Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate the support and it is great to know that people are enjoying this. Anyway, this is part 2 of 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Heat**

**Part Two Of Three**

Gibbs and Vance headed down the balcony, deep in conversation.  
"I want the body sent to Ducky and all evidence sent to Abby, if anyone is going to get us a lead it will be them." Gibbs instructed.  
"Already being sorted." Vance replied, as the two men walked down the stairs."How are you going to handle this one Gibbs?" Vance asked, turning to Gibbs.  
"Callen has the lead, ask him." Gibbs replied, but Vance didn't believe him.  
"So you are telling me that you are taking a back seat on a terrorist attack and a murder?"  
"Of course not, but it is Callen's case."  
"That doesn't normally bother you though does it?"  
"Well I don't normally like the lead agent" Gibbs replied, before walking off towards the office of Hetty Lange.

"So, how do you want to handle this Agent Callen?" Tony asked across the table in the OSP centre.  
"Well we need a team to search Perreira's house. Deeks, Kensi you know where it is. Take Tony and Ziva and go over there, try and find out anything more he might have known." Callen instructed. "Nate, when was the last time you interviewed Perriera's daughter?" Callen asked his psychologist.  
"Yesterday afternoon, she didn't have anything new. I left her at her house with two guards just in case." Nate replied.  
"Alright, take Agent McGee and Fuscoe and talk to her again, she must know something."  
"On it" Nate replied, before leaving OSP followed by Agent McGee and Fuscoe. This left just Callen, Sam and Eric in OSP.  
"Eric, What have Henderson and Johnson been doing recently?" Sam asked the computer geek.  
"SInce they both landed in Los Angeles two days ago they haven't been at the same place at the same time at any point. Henderson has spent most of his time at his hotel, whilst Johnson spends most of his time at a Casino on Long beach." Eric replied after a few taps on the keyboard.  
"So if, as Perreira said, this attack is imminent, why have Henderson and Johnson not met in the last 48 hours?" Callen asked Sam.  
"Maybe they talked by phone, Eric, have they called each other since they arrived?" Sam replied.  
After another few taps at the keyboard, Eric turned back to the agents.  
"There have been no calls or text messages between the numbers we have for James Henderson and David Johnson, but obviously they could and probably have obtained burn phones since they got to LA?" Eric replied.  
"So, we have teams at the daughter's place and Perriera's place, so what are we doing." Sam asked Callen.  
"We do what we do best Sam"  
"Drink?"  
"Close, actually. How good are you at playing a gambling addict?" Callen asked. Sam laughed.  
"Probably not as good as you"

"Hey Marty" Tony said as they approached the house of Joseph Perriera. "I hear the beaches are pretty good on the West Coast?"  
Deeks laughed before saying. "Well let's just say it isn't the sand that everyone likes." As the two male agents continued their conversation, Ziva and Kensi began one of their own.  
"How long have you had to put up with yours?" Ziva asked, referring to their partners behind them. Kensi smiled.  
"Only a year, but it get's worse everyday." Kensi said the last part loud enough for Deeks to hear. Causing him to put on an innocent smile.  
"You love it really Kensi"  
"No Deeks, I really don't" Kensi replied as they all slipped on latex gloves and entered the house.

"So Nate, how is your new boss?" McGee asked, referring to Hetty. The three agents were currently driving through the neighbourhood in which Joseph Perreira's daughter lived in.  
"Hetty? Well I can't speak too loudly because she will probably hear, but she is like a ninja you know. You think you know where she is but she is actually stood right behind you. Always seems to know everything as well." Nate replied.  
McGee laughed and turned around, looking at Fuscoe.  
"Does that remind you of anyone?" McGee said to Fuscoe, obviously meaning Gibbs. "Sounds like Hetty and Gibbs are quite similar then." McGee then said to Nate.  
"Yeah, he did seem pretty scary last time he was here." Nate said back. The conversation was interrupted as the three of them reached the house. They all got out the car and approached the house.  
"Nate didn't you say there were agents guarding this place?" Fuscoe asked, as they walked towards the un guarded house.  
"There was yesterday, and they should be today as well." Nate replied.  
"You don't carry a weapon do you Nate?" McGee checked.  
"For some reason, I'm not allowed." Nate answered, genuinely confused as to why.  
"Alright, wait here at the door, me and Agent Fuscoe will check the house." McGee said, taking charge because of the fact that he wasn't with Gibbs, Tony or Ziva. McGee opened the door, allowing Fuscoe to enter first. McGee followed as they entered the house. Nate stepped in behind them and shut the door. Fuscoe took the left side of the house and McGee took the right. A few seconds later they both returned to Nate.  
"All clear, looks like signs of a struggle in the kitchen and the living room." McGee said.  
"Bedroom was clear, the struggle mustn't have gotten that far." Fuscoe added in.  
"Any sign of the guards? They were LAPD." Nate asked.  
"Nothing, you better call Agent Callen, I'll call Gibbs." McGee said to Nate and then Fuscoe.

Gibbs approached the small figure of Hetty Lange, who was sat, drinking tea, behind her desk.  
"Hetty" Gibbs said. "Long time no see"  
"Ah Mr Gibbs" Hetty began before looking up at Gibbs. "I believe it was Berlin, 1996"  
"Yeah, yeah it was." Gibbs confirmed after thinking for a second. "Are you still as good a shot as you were fifteen years ago?" Gibbs asked.  
"Well Mr Gibbs, as you know I am a modest person but, fifteen years is a long time to improve." Hetty replied.  
"Yeah, you're right about that. How many times did you save my ass in Germany?"  
"Three, although if you count the time I stopped you from sleeping with a transvestite then it would be four." Hetty said, showing no emotion despite the amusing story.  
"Well I think we are even considering I stopped you from accidentally blowing up the German prime minister."  
"Oh Mr Gibbs I will always be in your debt, that could have been a rather costly mistake. Although we should definitely do it again sometimes, maybe Madrid?" Hetty asked, smiling innocently at Gibbs, who was also smiling.  
"Hetty, I could never turn down an invitation to shoot someone with you"  
"Well then, why not now? I believe the shooting range is free and the agents are more than capable of searching a house."  
"Well, what I can I say to that?"  
"I would advise you say yes, I don't want to have to shoot you instead of the targets." Hetty said threateningly, standing up from her desk.  
Gibbs laughed. "It's funny Hetty, you are only one of two people who intimidate me" Gibbs said, as they headed off to the shooting range.  
"That's very nice of you to say so Gibbs, who was the other?"  
"My second wife."

The casino was dark, yet noisy. The slot machines as usual the busiest of all the machines. Callen took a machine next that was free and started slotting coins threw the gap.  
"Sam, is that Johnson on the machine directly behind me?" Callen whispered in to his mike. Sat at the bar at the back, but still with a good view of Callen, Sam spoke back.  
"Looks like it, bartender says he has been here for about half an hour." Callen continued to slot coins in to the machine for a minute before another man came and sat down next to David Johnson.  
"Sam, you seeing this?" Callen asked, looking through the reflection in is machine.  
"Yep, can't get a picture though. You think you can do it?" Sam asked.  
"Well, I always was the better agent." Callen turned, pretending to text on his phone, as he turned his phone past the man he clicked, silently taking a photo before continuing to turn. He got up and headed for the bar, but didn't acknowledge Sam. He picked up his phone and called Eric. "Eric, sending you a photo, need an ID of the man sat next to Johnson."  
"On it" Came the voice on the other end of the phone. A few seconds later Eric came back on the line. "alright I got a hit, his name is Alberto Ruiz. Guys he works for LAPD. And your not going to believe this."  
"Try me" Callen replied.  
"He was one of the guards who was supposed to be guarding Ellie Perreira, Joseph Perriera's daughter."  
"Then what is he doing here?" Callen asked out loud. "Thanks Eric, I'll call Nate, he should be at Ellie's house.  
"No need" Came Sam's voice through the mike in Callen's ear."Nate just called me, he thinks Ellie Perreira has been abducted."


	10. 1-3 Heat - Part 3

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews. Sorry this update took a while. From Monday I am hoping to do one episdoe a week. Please review and tell me if you liked this crossover and if you would like more. **

**Thank you and enjoy part 3 of. 'Swimming With The Fishes.'**

* * *

**Swimming With The Fishes**

**Part Three of Three**

"Eric, what have we got on Ellie Perreira?" Callen asked urgently as he walked in to OPS. Also entering was Sam, Nate Kensi, Deeks and the five agents for Washington. Eric put a picture of Ellie Perriera on the board.  
"This is Ellie Perreira, 20 years old and already has a criminal record that includes theft, assault and arson. She moved out from her father when she was 17 but they have kept in close contact."  
"Thanks Eric." Callen said.  
"So we have a dead marine who knew of a terrorist attack in Los Angeles that two of his colleagues were involved in. Then he is shot and killer, maybe by one of his marine colleagues before his daughter is abducted. Then one of the daughters guards has a meeting with David Johnson." Sam thought out loud.  
"Which means that the two marines and the two guards are probably working together." Kensi said.  
"But that still leaves the questions of why Ellie Perreira was abducted? And why these marines and police officers are trying to commit a terrorist attack?" Ziva said.  
"You missed out, where this attack will happen? When it will happen? How it will happen? and Is there anyone else involved?" Tony said. "Gotta love Los Angeles."  
"Alright, our main priority is this impending attack but also need to find Ellie Perreira." Callen started, before Gibbs interrupted.  
"If Perreira was abducted by the terrorists then it is likely that wherever she is at least some of the terrorists will be."  
"Alright. Gibbs, if you and your team try and find Ellie Perriera, we will try and find the two marines who are trying to terrorise Los Angeles."  
"We're on it" Gibbs said, leading his team out of the OPS centre leaving the LA team inside.  
"So how exactly are we going to find these two marines?" Deeks asked.  
"Simple, when you are as good as the rest of us Deeks you will learn to never lose a suspect." Callen said, smirking at Deeks.  
"And what about the two suspects you had at the casino earlier?" Deeks countered, thinking he had won the argument.  
"Eric, pull it up." Callen replied whilst still smiling at Deeks. Eric put up a picture of a map that covered a small section of LA. In middle of the map was two dots, one red on blue.  
"Looks like they're both in the same location still, it's a warehouse in downtown LA."  
"What are you still doing here Mr Callen, go get them and stop this attack" Hetty said, having somehow managed to sneak in to OPS without anyone noticing.  
"Alright, let's go" Callen said, leading Sam, Kensi and Deeks out of OPS.

The Washington team sat around their new, temporary squad room as they discussed how they would find Ellie Perreira.  
"Alright, so we know about Ellie Perreira, now we need to find her." Gibbs said as they all sat down.  
"We don't even know why she was abducted though, I mean it can't be leverage because her dad is dead." Tony said.  
"Maybe because the marines are angry that Perreira was informing the police on the attack, so this is revenge." Fuscoe said.  
"But they've already killed Perreira, isn't that revenge?" McGee asked.  
"Alright, how about this." Ziva started. "Maybe Ellie Perreira wasn't abducted, maybe she left that house willingly with the two LAPD officers."  
"But why would she leave willingly? And there were signs of a struggle" McGee said.  
"It is easy to fake a struggle McGee. But do we really think she went willingly with the people who probably killed her father?" Gibbs questioned.  
"Maybe she was in on it from the beginning" Ziva said, as the team thought about what she had said for a few seconds.

"Hey Abby" Eric said as the forensic specialist from Washington appeared on the bog screen.  
"Hi Eric, how are you doing?" Abby asked.  
"Fine, how about you" Eric responded.  
"I'm OK, as long as this terrorist group doesn't blow up Los Angeles."  
"Yeah that wouldn't be good."  
"Eric I would like you to meet our Medical Examiner Ducky Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer." Abby introduced as they both appeared on the screen.  
"Hi Dr Mallard and Dr Palmer." Eric said.  
"Please, call me Ducky everyone else does."  
"And you can call me Jimmy." Palmer and Ducky explained.  
"Ok. Did you get anything from the bodies or the evidence?" Eric asked all three of them.  
"Yes, we found something interesting on the body. It appears the deceased was drugged just just a few minutes before he was killed, possibly to hinder his chance of escape." Ducky explained.  
"And I found a finger print of the victim's clothing, it might have come from the killer." Abby said. "I am running the print through AFIS now."  
"OK, I will tell the rest of the team that." Eric said. "Nice to see you again Abby. Nice to meet you Ducky, and you too Jimmy." Eric signed off the chat, before turning to Nate. "What did you make of that?"  
"It's unlikely that a marine would drug a victim, it isn't what they would do. They would feel like they wouldn't need to do it in order to kill their target."  
"So we think it was someone else, another member of the group maybe?" Eric asked.  
"That would be my opinion, I'll call Callen and Agent Gibbs to tell them both." At that moment Eric's computer beeped.  
"I found her!" Eric shouted triumphantly.  
"Who?" Nate asked.  
"Ellie Perreira, she switched her cellphone on. That's weird, she is at the same place as David Johnson and are LAPD officer."  
"Which means it was them who probably abducted her, I'll tell Gibbs, he will want to meet Callen and the rest there." Nate said, picking up his phone once more.

"Alright thanks Nate." Callen put the phone down as him and Sam drove to the warehouse.  
"What was that about?" Sam asked him.  
"Ellie Perreira is at the warehouse, Gibbs and his team are going to meet us there. They're five minutes behind us." Callen explained.  
"Alright, do we wait for them?" Sam questioned.  
"Yeah, we don't know how many of them are in there."  
"OK"  
Gibbs skidded in to a makeshift car park adjacent to the warehouse. He was followed by Ziva who was in a second car. Gibbs and Tony got out of the first car, whereas Ziva, McGee and Fuscoe got out of the second. They headed over to Callen's team.  
"What are we up against?" Gibbs asked.  
"We know that there are at least two terrorists inside, and Ellie Perreira. But there're probably more."  
"Alright, my team will take the back, you take the front." Gibbs instructed. All nine agents jogged across the road and headed towards the building. Gibbs lead his five agents round the side. Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks crouched next to the door, Deeks pointed a shotgun towards the door, waiting to blow it in. "Callen, we're in position." Gibbs said. "Alright, 3,2,1. Go!" Callen shouted.  
Deeks blew the door open, allowing the three other agents in the door before following him in. At the back the five agents advanced in to the building.  
"NCIS!"  
"Federal Agents!" Came the shouts. All agents advance towards a wide room in the middle of the building. Inside were six men, gathered around something.  
"NCIS!" Tony shouted. The men turned and instinctively pulled out automatic weapons and began firing. Sam took out one of them with two shots to the chest before Fuscoe fired in to another's shoulder, before Ziva finished him off. Gibbs took out another, as did Callen. Leaving two terrorists to go. One of the marines was still left, it was James Henderson who was moving towards the agents firing as many bullets as he could. Kensi put two bullets in to him, killing him instantly. The agents all moved towards the middle, when the other marine, stood up with a gun in his hand. All nine agents shot bullets in to him, almost splitting David Johnson in half. The agents moved towards the dead marine, when Deeks saw something next to the body.  
"Bomb!" He shouted, as he saw the ticking timer on the object. All agents reacted instinctively, turning and sprinting towards any exit they could. Callen, Gibbs, Ziva, Sam and McGee ran out of the front door as the building exploded behind them. They all jumped and landed heavily on the floor. They kept their heads down until the explosion subsided. Once it had they all got up.  
"Where are the others?" McGee said, panicking. At that moment two agents couched as they stumbled round the corner. McGee saw that it was Kensi and Deeks. "Where are Tony and Fuscoe?" But McGee's panic lowered when he heard more couching and spluttering as his two colleagues half crawled half stumbled around the corner of the collapsing building. The realisation that all of them were safe brought eight of the agents to smiles, all except Callen.  
"Where is Ellie Perreira?" He asked.

"Abby, twice in one day. What have you got?" Eric said, smiling at the forensic scientist who was on the screen.  
"Eric I matched the print that was on the clothes." Abby said.  
"Whose was it?"  
"Ellie Perreira"

"Thanks Eric." Callen said. He put his phone down as the paramedic finished stitching his bleeding arm. He went over to Sam. "It looks like Ellie Perreira killed her father for whatever reason. Have we found her yet?" Callen asked.  
"Gibbs, Ziva and McGee are scouring the building for her body." Sam explained. At that moment Gibbs appeared alongside the two agents.  
"We found a female body in the wreckage, probably Perreira's. It looks like she was part of the terrorist cell." Gibbs said.  
"And she killed her father. Nice girl." Callen said.  
"At least that wraps this case up." Sam said. "And we stopped a terrorist cell blowing up Los Angeles."  
"All in a days work." Callen said.

The waves spilled on to the beach peacefully and calmly. The beach was crowded, yet quiet. Gibbs slid down on to the bench alongside Callen, the same bench they had sat on 2 years ago when Gibbs had last been in Los Angeles.  
"Well that was an interesting couple of days." Callen said.  
"Always is when terrorist tries to blow up a city." Gibbs replied.  
"You have an interesting team Gibbs, it was good to work with them."  
"You too Callen. They seem to have stopped you getting shot all the time" Gibbs said.  
"It's funny Gibbs, I always seem to get shot when your in town."

The bar was quiet as the four agents entered and sat at a table by the window.  
Tony and Ziva on one side, Kensi and Deeks on the other.  
"Hell of a day" Tony said. "Could do with some drinks"  
"Hey, Johnny!" Deeks shouted, calling one of waiters over. "Four beers please."  
"Anything for you Marty" The enthusiastic Mexican said.  
"Deeks I swear you know everyone in LA" Kensi said.  
"Not everyone, just the important people" Deeks replied as four beers were placed on the table.  
"So when are you two heading back to Washington?" Kensi asked Tony and Ziva.  
"Tomorrow morning" Tony answered, flashing a smile at Kensi. Kensi laughed.  
"Maybe you will come back soon?" Kensi said, more to Tony than Ziva. Tony laughed before getting looks from Deeks and Ziva. As Tony and Kensi continued their conversation Deeks whispered to Ziva.  
"So, when are you coming back to LA?" Ziva laughed before leaning closer to Deeks and saying.  
"Now I know what Callen warned me about."

"McGee to your right!" Eric shouted.  
"Got him" McGee replied. "Nate, behind you"  
"He's down" Nate said. The three of them sat in OPS, playing Call Of Duty on the big screen.  
"And we win!'" Eric shouted triumphantly as the screen faded. Suddenly Hetty's face appeared on the screen, right in the face of the three men. They all jumped back, shocked. Eric fell off his chair.

Both men grunted as the blocked each other's punches. The young agent from Washington swung a right hook at the Navy Seal but that was met by a kick. As Sam's foot made contact with the armour on Fuscoe's chest. This armour beeped, indicating a point to Sam. Fuscoe reacted by pushing his knee up in Sam's chest and then swinging his right hand in to the soft, yet strong armour. The loud, long beep indicated the fight was over. Both agents stood up straight, gasping and breathing heavily.  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Sam asked Fuscoe.  
"Not in Seals training that's for sure." Fuscoe smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back.  
"If only Callen could fight like that."


	11. 1-4 State Of Play - Part 1

**A/N: I have rewritten the last part of this chapter because it was all I have had time to do this week. The ending allows me to start the next chapter full on. Am hoping part 2 will be posted on Monday morning, with part 2 on Tuesday. Anyway this is the first part of episode 4 in the series, which I think is coming along at a nice pace. On my profile is a poll concerning which episode in this series you are have liked the most or are most looking forward too. It would be great if you could answer it so that I can improve other episodes that maybe people didn't like or aren't looking forward to as much as others, and on the other hand I can see which epsisodes you do like so I can write more to a similar plot. Anyway, enjoy part 1 of 'State Of Play'**

* * *

**State Of Play**

**Part One of Three**

The streets of Washington were quiet and peaceful at four o'clock in the morning. That was until six cars, all pimped up with more powerful engines and bigger tyres, skidded and drifted down a calm high street and turned left through an open gate into a neighbourhood. At the same time four men stepped out of a house and stumbled their way down the driveway. One still had a beer bottle in his hand, clutching it like Gibbs and his coffee. The cars accelerated down the narrow road without seeing the men stumbling slowly down the drive, who also did not see or hear the cars. Despite the narrowness of the road, a pimped up Dodge Challenger still tried to overtake a Ford Mustang as they both sped down the road. As the Challenger did so the Mustang darted to the right, forcing the Challenger to take evasive action and go on the outside of a lamppost and a tree. By the time the Challenger appeared on the other side of the tree it was already too close to the men to stop. The men finally heard and eventually saw the car, and were still sober enough to recognise that they were in great danger. The Challenger ploughed in to them all, knocking them all to the ground. This was followed closely by the beer bottle that smashed upon impact as the Challenger accelerated again down the road, leaving all four men on the ground.

* * *

The elevator doors glided open, revealing Tony and McGee stood next to each other. Both men got out the elevator but did not speak to each other as they walked towards the squad room, where Ziva was sat at her desk.

"Morning" She said brightly as they both walked past her. All she received back were two short grunts. Ziva looked confused. "What is the matter with you two?"

McGee looked up as he sat down. "Tony thinks that Dodge Challenger is better than a Ford Mustang"

"There is no thinking about it probie, I am right" Tony said, looking over to Ziva and shaking his head.

"You two are not speaking to each other because you like different cars, yes?" Ziva checked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Why do you say it like that?" McGee said. "Cars are the second most important thing in America after baseball."

"What about money, happiness" Ziva said.

"If you play baseball then you have both" Tony explained. "And if you have a nice car it means you have money, and a nice car would definitely make me happy."

"And how would you get the money to have a nice car?" Ziva asked.

Both male agents replied instantly, without hesitation. "Baseball!" Tony looked at McGee and smiled.

"Nice one McGee. How about we team up on Ziva instead?" Before McGee could reply Gibbs walked in to the squad room.

"How about I team up against you DiNozzo and smack you in the back of the head?" Gibbs growled. "Where is Agent Fuscoe?" Gibbs then asked, noticing the empty desk next to McGee's.

"Right here" Fuscoe said, as he half walked half jogged past Tony and Ziva's desks.

"Don't bother sitting down. We have a case" Gibbs said.

"Where to boss?" McGee asked.

"Capitol Hill, a marine and three others were run down by a car early this morning." Gibbs replied as he led the four other agents to the elevator. Once they were all inside Gibbs said. "McGee"

"Yeah boss?"

"DiNozzo's right" Gibbs said, referring to the car conversation that he had somehow heard earlier.

* * *

Despite it only just being 9pm, the neighbourhood was bright and looked good. However the three police cars, an NCIS van, an NCIS ME van and an NCIS sedan spoiled the view as the five agents all ducked under the tape and headed towards the crime scene.

"Fuscoe, take the left side of the street and talk to neighbours, see if anyone saw or heard anything."

"On it"

"Ziva, you do the same for the right side."

"Ok"

"McGee and DiNozzo take the crime scene." Gibbs instructed his agents. Gibbs himself went off to an ambulance that was also parked near the scene. Inside was a man who had a nasty gash to his head and was also cut on his hands and arms, one of which was half in a sling. A police officer approached Gibbs as he neared the ambulance.

"Agent Gibbs. I'm Detective Parker." The detective said.

"Nice to meet you Detective Parker" Gibbs said.

"I've already got two homicides to deal with, I'm happy to take a backseat on this one if you want the lead?"

"Fine by me. Who's the one in the ambulance?" Gibbs asked.

"That's Jason Kirby, he was the only survivor. The others were all flattened by the car." Detective Parker answered.

"Alright, me and my team will take it from here" Gibbs said, shaking Detective Parker's hand.

"No problem, if you could just send me a copy of all your results when you have them that would be great"

"Sure, thanks for your help" Gibbs said, as the Detective went to leave the scene.

"No problem" He said as he ducked under the tape and left. Gibbs turned and approached the man in the car.

"Jason Kriby, I'm Special Agent Gibbs NCIS" Gibbs said, showing his badge.

"Hi" Kirby replied.

"Do you remember anything about the incident?" Gibbs questioned.

"Only a lot of tyres screeching and waking up next to three motionless friends." Kirby replied bluntly.

"So there was more than one car?"

"Yes, I think there was about four, maybe five. But I was drunk so I might be wrong." Kirby said.

"And do you remember anything about the car th-" Gibbs tried to say, before Kirby interrupted.

"Are they dead?"

Gibbs sighed. "I'm afraid so Mr Kirby." At that moment Kirby put his head in to his hands and started sobbing. One of the paramedics approached Gibbs.

"Sir, I'm afraid we are going to have to take him to hospital now, he needs stitches in his head." Gibbs nodded and stepped back as Kriby was helped down in to the stretcher, and the doors were shut. Gibbs watched the ambulance leave before heading over to Ducky.

"What have you got Duck?" Gibbs asked, crouching next to Palmer.

"Not a lot I'm afraid, I won't know anything until we get them back to the autopsy table. All I can tell you is that they all died between four and five hours ago. And that their deaths would have been almost instantaneous due to the amount of broken bones." Ducky explained.

"Ok, if you're done you might as well head back and get started on the autopsy." Gibbs said.

"Yes I think we are done here, fetch the gurneys Mr Palmer" Ducky said, worryingly cheerfully considering the three bodies in front of him.

"Will do Dr Mallard" Palmer replied, getting up and heading for the Medical Examiner's van as Ziva approached Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I got CCTV"

* * *

The five agents gathered around the bid plasma screen hung up between McGee's desk and Tony's desk. McGee pressed a couple of buttons on the remote and a black and white video appeared on the screen. McGee hit play and movement began on the screen.

"4:08 am" Tony noted. On the screen four men began stumbling out of a house.

"Those are our victims" McGee said." At the same time six cars got closer as they raced down the road. The five agents watched as a Ford Mustang darted to the right, forcing a Dodge Challenge to swerve to the right, straight into the path of the men. All five agents, even Gibbs, winced as the Challenger charged into the men at a speed of around 50 miles per hour. The two men in the middle were flung back, hitting their heads on the pavement as they landed whilst Jason Kirby, the survivor, dived to the left as the car came at them. The car smashed in to one of his arms as it drove past and he to smashed his head on the pavement. The worst part was the last man. "That's our marine" Gibbs identified.

"Petty Officer John Monroe" Fuscoe read aloud from his notes.

The video showed the Challenger plough straight in to the stomach of the marine, knocking him over but not backwards. Petty Offcier Monroe landed on his back and was still moving when the Challenger skidded over him, two of the tyres going straight over the body, crushing him before eventually driving all the way off the other side. After coming to a temporary stop the Dodge Challenge sped off, as it tried to catch up with the other drivers. The video ended, but the five agents were too speechless at the video to talk. Instead every single one of them had the same shocked expression painted on their faces. After a few seconds Gibbs started to instruct his team on what he wanted them to do.

"McGee, help Abby identify who these drivers are, I want all six of them." McGee nidded before heading out of the squad room and towards the elevator at the back of the building. "Tony, Ziva go check out Monroe's apartment."

"On it boss." Was the reply from Tony as he and Ziva grabbed their weapons and their badges and headed towards the elevator at the front of the building. This left just Fuscoe and Gibbs left in the squad room.

"So where are we going?" Fuscoe asked.

"To talk to the FBI"

* * *

**A/N Part 2: Just an extra note to say that I have changed the title of episode three because I didn't actually include all that I had planned in the episode so the original title didn't actually make much sense**


	12. 1-4 State Of Play - Part 2

**A/N: A short chapter this one, part 3 will be longer. Not really much to say except keep those reviews coming, they really motivate me to work. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**State Of Play**

**Part Two of Three**

Gibbs lead Fuscoe through the half open door into a small office. The man who was sat at the desk looked up but continued working at the same time.  
"Gibbs, what a nice surprise." Agent Fornell said, half sarcasticly.  
"It's good to see you too Tobias" Gibbs replied back.  
"I see you brought a friend" Fornell said, talking about Fuscoe who he had not met before.  
"I don't have friends Tobias." Gibbs said in an weirdly cheerful way.  
"I'm hurt" Fornell said to that, whilst grinning at Gibbs. "So what is it you want?"  
"Remember last year we took down that illegal trucking organisation" Gibbs said.  
"I remember, but we closed the case." Fornell said, confused.  
"Well we have something similar on our hands at the moment." Gibbs started. "Last night a marine and three of his friends were hit by a car we think was involved in an illegal street race. The car didn't stop."  
"And you want my help?" Fornell looked up.  
"Well you're not doing anything." Gibbs said, looking at the paper that Fornell was currently working on.  
"It's called paperwork Gibbs. You said that four were run over, were any killed?" Fornell asked.  
"Three, including the marine."  
Fornell nodded. "So that means that two civillians were killed, I should be able to get authority to work it with you. I'll stop by your office later."  
"Alright, we'll be working all night" Gibbs said, bringing a small groan out of Fuscoe. The two senior agents just grinned at each other, seemingly looking forward to spending the night looking at CCTV, computer screens or following a paper trail.

Abby's lab was unusually quiet as Abby and McGee sat there staring hard at the computer screen. In front of them was a blurred out image covered by a pixels that blocked any good shot.  
"And you're sure the other one doesn't work?" Abby looked at McGee and said.  
"I told you, the driver's face is obscured too much on the other one even with the clear shot." McGee replied. "What I don't get is why this one is blurry."  
"Maybe it's just too old" Abby suggested, as both of them continued to stare at the computer screen.  
McGee shook his head. "It was installed at the same time as the other one, I checked." McGee said. "The only explanation I can think of is that someone replaced the tape before the incident and put in one that was like this." McGee said as he pointed at the screen, obviously annoyed.  
"There must be a way to clear this up." Abby said.  
"There is" McGee said.  
"So why are we just sat here not doing anything?" Abby asked.  
"Because the only way I know would take about twelve hours and it might not even work." McGee said.  
"And you think Gibbs will care when you tell him that?" Abby said. At that moment Gibbs appeared behind them.  
"Tell him what?" He said, making both McGee and Abby jump slightly.  
"How do you do that?" Abby asked.  
"Maybe I'll tell you when I have our killer, what have you got?" Gibbs asked.  
"Not much I'm afraid boss. The first camera is pointing to much at an angle to the car so all we can see is side of the drivers head, nothing else. The other camera is a self installed camera but it's from the other end of the street. I could probably get pictures of all the drivers but the quality is poor when I try to zoom so it would take me the rest of the night." McGee explained.  
"Then you better get started." Gibbs said. "Abby, help him" Gibbs ordered before placing a caf-pow in front of Abby. Gibbs then left and headed out towards the elevator. McGee looked at Abby.  
"Why don't I get a caf-pow?"  
"Because you havn't done any work yet McGee" Gibbs shouted from the elevator, somehow hearing what McGee had said. Abby turned at stared towards the door.  
"He really is magic." She muttered.

Gibbs entered MTAC and saw Director Vance sat in one of the seats at the front. Gibbs walked down the stairs and sat next to his boss, before placing a coffee into the cup holder. "You wanted to see me?" Gibbs half stated half asked.  
"This was just sent over from Fornell." Vance said, pointing at the screen. "Play it Sam" Vance instructed one of the MTAC technicians. The technician nodded and pressed some buttons on the screen. On the screen an overhead shot of an open, clear road appeared. After a few sceonds six cars flew down the road at around triple the speed limit. Gibbs watched as one of the cars tried to overtake another as they reached a slight bend in the road. The next thing that happened was that the car being overtaken cut across the car behind, sending the car spinning of the track and onto the dirt and sand that surrounded the road. The flipped before it slammed into a tree, almost breaking the car in two.  
"Where is this?" Gibbs asked.  
"Right on the border of Kentucky and West Virginia." Vance said. "Fornell told me to meet him at FBI headquaters. Sounds like you're taking a chopper there."  
Gibbs nodded. "I'll take Fuscoe."  
Vance nodded in agreement. "It looks like this is a cross country street race, we need to stop these cars before someone else dies."  
"I have McGee and Abby IDing the drivers, whilst Tony and Ziva are investigating the hit and run. We're stretched thin but with Fornell's help we'll be alright." Gibbs said as he grabbed his coffee and heading for the exit.  
"Good luck" Vance muttered to himself.

Tony opened the door and lead Ziva into the apartment. Tony headed through the room at the front of the house and checked the rest of the room. A few seconds later he returned.  
"Well there's no one here, although that isn't surprising." Tony said.  
"It looks like Monroe hasn't been here for a while" Ziva said, holding up unopened mail that has been by the door. "The oldest one is five days ago"  
"Where could he have been?" Tony asked, more to himself than Ziva.  
"He has been on leave for a week, so he wasn't working." Ziva said, ruling out one possibility that they had both been thinking. Both agents continued to investigate anything they found as they tried to figure out why Monroe hadn't returned. Suddenly Ziva spoke up. "Maybe he was staying somewhere else, a friends, a girlfriends?" Ziva suggested.  
"For five days?" Tony questioned.  
"Not everyone gets ditched after an hour Tony" Ziva smiled.  
Tony smiled back. "Ha, funny one Ziva. I found something here" Tony said, holding up a photo. Ziva approached and took the photo. In it was Petty Officer John Monroe and another woman, they were clearly a couple.  
"Do you recognise her?" Ziva asked Tony.  
"Yeah, she is Jake Kirby's wife."


	13. 1-4 State Of Play - Part 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, been very busy and have also struggled to think up the end to this chapter. The last scene in this chapter will become immprtant later on so remember that. Please R & R, and enjoy.**

* * *

**State Of Play**

**Part Three Of Three**

Gibbs, Fornell and Fuscoe stepped out of the open doors of the FBI helicopter and headed the 100 meters down the road where the car was still stuck. Once they were there they all flashed their badges at the police officer standing by the crime scene tape. He let them through and the three agents headed towards the car.  
"Dodge Challenger" Fuscoe noted.  
Gibbs stared at the scene. "It looks like our killer, has been killed."

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked down the long, narrow corridor that housed the patients that the hospital had. About halfway up, Tony stopped and led Ziva into a small room where one patient was being treated.  
"Jake Kirby" Ziva said.  
"Yes"  
"I am special agent David, this is special agent DiNozzo" Ziva introduced.  
"More questions?" Kirby asked.  
"I'm afraid so Mr Kirby" Tony said.  
"Have there been any arguments between any of you or your friends recently?" Ziva asked.  
Kirby shook his head. "No, we have always got on fine. Why do you ask?"  
"We have reason to believe that your wife may have been having an affair with John Monroe." Tony said, bluntly.  
Kirby's face changed instantly to a confused and panicked expression. "What? No, me and my wife are perfectly happy together." He said firmly.  
"We are sorry to have bothered you, Mr Kirby." Tony said, wanting to get out of the room as quickly as possible.  
"What you are saying is untrue, agent DiNozzo" Kirby shouted after them as they left. After they had gotten out of the hospital, Ziva turned to Tony.  
"Did you have to be that blunt?" Ziva asked.  
"Well it worked" Tony protested. "Either Jake Kirby is a really, really good actor or he had absolutely no idea that his wife was having an affair."

* * *

The computer dinged loudly, making Abby and McGee, who had both been sleeping, jump.  
"Did we get a match?" Abby asked, groggily.  
"We sure did" McGee said cheerfully. "I'll call Gibbs."

* * *

Gibbs put on his gloves and bent down next to the wrecked car. To the side of the car was a wallet which Gibbs carefully picked up and opened.  
"Got an ID!" He called to Fornell and Fuscoe.  
"Who is it?" Fornell asked as he approached. Gibbs read the card in front of him.  
"Ronald McLean" Gibbs answered, as his phone rang. Gibbs flicked it open and put it to his ear. "What have you got McGee?"  
"I have an ID on the driver of the Dodge Challenger" The excited voice said from the other end of the phone.  
"We know McGee, it is Ronald McLean." Gibbs said, interrupting McGee's joy.  
"No. The facial recognition came back as Francis Kelly." McGee said.  
"Are you sure? The ID on the driver definitely said Ronald McLean" Gibbs replied down the phone.  
"It's a hundred percent match boss, Francis Kelly definitely killed those three people."  
"Agent Fornell" A police officer said, approaching the three agents. "Phone call for you" The officer said, giving Fornell a phone.  
"Thanks" Fornell said before putting the phone to his ear. He listened for a few seconds before pulling it away from his ear, snapping it shut and handing it back to the officer. He turned to Gibbs and Fuscoe before speaking. "Our guys have a visual on the racers, if we leave now and take the heli then we can catch them up." Fornell explained.  
Gibbs nodded. "Ok, maybe they all switched cars after the accident. Hopefully when we catch them up this Francis Kelly will be there somewhere. McGee, can you send me a picture of him somehow?" Gibbs asked down the phone.  
"Already done it boss, check your phone" McGee responded.  
"Ok, thanks." Gibbs said. He then looked up at Fornell. "Let's go."

* * *

Tony entered interrogation. Sat at the other end of the table was Jennifer Kirby, the wife of Jake Kirby.  
"Mrs Kirby." Tony started. "I'd just like to ask you some questions about the deaths of your husband friends."  
Jennifer Kirby nodded. "Ok"  
"Good" Tony smiled. "Ok, just to confirm, you were at the house with the others before they left?" Tony asked.  
"Yes"  
"Ok, did you see the accident at all?"  
"No, I just heard a lot of loud engines as the cars went past, I didn't realise what had happened until someone screamed." Jennifer Kirby answered.  
Tony nodded. "Right, so you didn't see anything?"  
"No" Jennifer Kirby answered.  
"If you don't mind me saying Mrs Kirby. You don't seem that upset over what has happened. "  
"Actually, I do mind you saying." She answered defensively. All of a sudden there was a knock on the interrogation room door.  
"Excuse me" Tony said, before getting up and heading for the door. On the other side was McGee. Tony followed him out. "Probie, this had better be good because I was breaking her there." Tony said.  
"Trust me Tony this is good." McGee said, handing Tony a piece of paper. "It's Jennifer Kirby's phone records." Tony looked at it.  
"What about them McGee?" Tony asked, getting impatient.  
"Two minutes before the incident, Jennifer Kirby made a phone call." McGee said, smiling at Tony as if to say that he should know the importance of what he had just said.  
"Spit it out probie, who did she call?" Tony shouted frustratingly.  
"Francis Kelly." McGee answered. Tony smiled.  
"Aha. Well done McGoo" Tony said, before entering back into interrogation. Tony didn't need to say anything, instead he just looked at Jennifer Kirby, who burst into tears. Watching on from observation, Ziva turned to McGee.  
"So that's it, case closed?" Ziva asked.  
McGee shook his head. "Not yet, Gibbs and Fuscoe are with Fornell trying to catch Francis Kelly." McGee explained.

* * *

The five cars left in the race approached a sharp bend, all five of them slowed as they took the corner. The race was more about endurance than speed so it wasn't hard to believe that all five cars were almost level when they came out of the bend. However, they all skidded to halt suddenly as six police cars and an FBI sedan came at them from the opposite direction. The cars tried to turn but suddenly four police cars appeared from behind them blocking them all in. The five cars came to complete stop as Gibbs, Fornell and Fuscoe got out of the FBI sedan. The five drivers got out of their cars and started to run off the road and across the sand and dirt.  
"There's Francis" Fornell pointed at a tall man heading away from the other drivers. The three agents all started running after the triple murderer, but Fuscoe was the only one gaining ground. After a couple of hundred meters Fuscoe got within touching distance and dived dramatically towards Francis Kelly. Fuscoe tackled him to the ground and slapped handcuffs on his wrist. After Fuscoe had read him his rights, Gibbs and Fornell finally caught up, both breathing heavily. "Nice work Agent Fuscoe" Fornell said, nodding as Fuscoe lead Francis Kelly back up towards the road. Fuscoe nodded back before dragging Francis to an awaiting police car. "I think we've earned a rest, don't you?" Fornell said, taking a seat on the sand. Gibbs joined him by sitting next to his friend.  
"Looks like you've got a good agent there" Fornell said, talking about Agent Fuscoe.  
"Oh he's a damned good agent" Gibbs said. Fornell looked at Gibbs for a second before replying.  
"But there's something about him that you're not sure about" Fornell said.  
Gibbs nodded. "I wish I knew what it was, but he is different from the others, and I don't know what it is."  
"And it's gonna bug you until you do." Fonell finished for Gibbs.  
"Yeah you got that right."  
"Well if you ever need any more help Gibbs you know where I'll be" Fornell said.  
Gibbs grinned. "Arguing with our ex-wife?"  
Fornell laughed. "Yeah probably" He sighed. As the two men sat and continued to talk, whilst the rest of the police officers began taking away all the racers behind them.

* * *

Gibbs turned away from his boat and got out a glass and his bottle of bourbon that he kept in the basement. As he poured the drink he sensed movement at the top of the stairs behind him.  
"Enough for one more?" Came the voice from the stairs. Gibbs turned towards his visitor.  
"Nice flight?" Gibbs asked.  
"It was Ok"  
"What are you doing here? Callen." Gibbs asked the Los Angeles team leader.  
"I'm going away for a while. I thought I would take you up on that drink you owe me in case I don't make it back" Callen said as he came down the stairs.  
"Case?" Gibbs asked, as he got out another glass and poured some more bourbon.  
Callen nodded. "Overseas, France to be exact. Hetty has ordered the whole team out there."  
"Why you?" Gibbs asked.  
"One of the suspects is an old friend of ours, goes around killing families in their homes. We need to catch him before he does it again." Callen explained.  
"And why do think you might not make it back?" Gibbs asked.  
"This guy Gibbs, he is the best I have ever come up against."


	14. HELP NEEDED

I'm sure you have all realised by now that this story has not been updated for some time. The reason for this is that each part of an episode takes around 2-3 hours to write and unfortunately I don't get that free time anymore. Hopefully in a few months I might be able to continue, but I also really want to get this finished so I have come up with an idea.

As you know there is an episode guide to every episode on the first chapter, so you all know what each episode is about. my idea is that (if any of you wanted to) you could write some of the episodes and I would write some as well. For any episode you write you would get full credit for. If you are interested in writing an episode for this just send me a PM or if you have any questions send me a PM. This way this gets finished quicker and might also improve the story.

Hopefully some of you are interested, send me a PM if you are.

Thanks.


End file.
